Happy Anniversary
by CheesyDip15
Summary: I roll my eyes. "Yes, actually," I say, walking towards her. "I didn't know where you went; I thought you left me." I pout as a small smile appears on her lips. "You know I'd never leave you, princess."


**Kim's POV**

Where is she? She's got to be here somewhere. "Shego!"

I turn another corner and see her standing at the end of the warehouses' hallway. She looks up from her nails with a smirk. "Need me for something, Kimmie?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, actually," I say, walking towards her. "I didn't know where you went, I was scared you left me."

"You know I'd never leave you, princess." I smile and she kisses my temple. "Let's go. I have plans for us tonight." She grabs my hand and we walk out of the warehouse and back to her green and black Camaro.

"Really? It had to be black and green, didn't it," I mutter, shaking my head.

She nods her head at me. "All villains have to have a signature trademark. Mine just happens to be these colors," she shrugs and then smiles teasingly. "You have to admit, you like them on me though."

I blush and look at the window as she laughs and cracks inappropriate jokes all the way to Dr. D's layer; typical Shego. She's totally worth the rudeness and, you know, all the evil though.

Today's our one year anniversary, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm surprised we've made it this far. I mean, everyone in Middleton heard about us getting together; it was _so_ the drama. But, I guess after a while, all the fuss died down which left us some peace and quiet to go around without getting bombarded with questions and curious people.

Surprisingly, Dr. D hasn't figured out that we're dating yet. Since we don't really fight anymore, he must not keep tabs on me. Or maybe he doesn't pay attention to the outside world; either way, he's clueless about who his "sidekick" is dating. "Hey, Shego?"

"Mhm?"

"Isn't Drakken going to be at, you know, _his_ layer?" I ask with confusion; she just chuckles.

"You talk too much, baby. We're almost there, you'll see in a second if you would just be patient."

I sigh and lean back into the black leather seat as we pull into the garage. She gets out and opens the door for me before pressing the lock button on her keys to lock her Camaro. We walk into the layer and make it to the large briefing room. To the left there was a set of silver sliding doors. "Follow me, princess, your castle awaits you," she whispers in my ear, making me gulp lightly. We walked over to the doors, and on the left was a keypad. She punched in some numbers and the doors slid open. I blinked and she smirks at me.

It was her room, a room I've never seen before. The walls were black on the top and grey on the bottom. Her bed was king sized with black and green sheets. Her walls where covered with shelves that had a smooth black finish on them, they held pictures, articles and probably things she's stolen. She pressed a button and then doors slide closed, leaving us in her dimly lit room. "Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's nice," I say slowly a frown forming on my face. "How come you never took me here before?"

She shrugs. "Dunno, guess I didn't really think about it." I wrap my arms around her waist and lean my head on her right shoulder. She laughs. "Come on, pumpkin, let's go sit down and watch some movies."

_Five minutes later…_

"Sh-Shego…" I struggle underneath her as she bites her way down my neck. I feel her smile against my neck and I moan again when she puts her knee in between my legs. "Wait… Shego, wait…"

She stops and looks up at me, concern in her green piercing eyes. "Kimmie…?"

I sigh and sit up on my elbows, her still above me on all fours. "I-I'm sorry, I just… I don't think I'm ready."

A small smile curls at the edge of her lips. She kisses me again, slowly, softly and I lose myself for a second when she pulls back. She smiles at me and rolls next to me. "Okay."

"Okay?" I ask, my eyebrow raising slightly. She nods her head slowly.

"Okay," she says. "It's fine that you don't want to have sex yet, pumpkin."

"Really? Because… you know, we've been dating for a year and I just thought I'd be ready but, you know, I'm not.. and I thought you were so I just-"

"Hey, hey, shh, okay?" She whispers as she turns on her side to look at me. I nod and she brushes some hair out of my face. "I'm ready when you're ready, I want it to be special, alright? Not rushed. Take however much time you need."

I nod and smile as she leans into to kiss me again, but right before our lips meet, a far away wail stops our lips from connecting.

"Shego!" Drakken. "Why does the news say that you're dating Kim Possible!?"

Shego snickers and I blush slightly. "Old news, old man, old news."

I huff.

"Happy anniversary, Kimmie," she whispers.

**Well, here's my first Kigo drabble. Hope it wasn't terrible? I plan to write more Kigo in the future. They're fun to write and **I** ship them too hard not to. Review if you please. Thanks guys. **


End file.
